My Little Pony: Trixie Returns
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Twilight encourages Starlight Glimmer to go out and make a friend, but when she becomes friends with Trixie, Twilight feels that Trixie may not be the best pony for Starlight to be friends with.
1. Chapter 1 Starlight Makes a Friend

My Little Pony: Trixie Returns

Chapter 1

Starlight Makes a Friend

A week later after Neo recovered from the Flu, Twilight finally decided to get back to teaching friendship lessons to her student, Starlight Glimmer. Twilight and Starlight were in the dining room, they had a dinner table set up in the room and Twilight was going to teach Starlight how to set the table without using magic. They were expecting a visit from Princess Celestia, and she wanted an update on the progress of Starlight's friendship lessons.

As they were setting the table, Twilight saw Starlight using magic to set plates on the table, which made Twilight disappointed. Starlight noticed that there were 4 plates at the table and she asked why there was a 4th plate. Twilight said the whole point of this dinner was for Starlight to bring a friend so Celestia could see for herself just how far she has come in her lessons. Starlight wasn't sure who to bring out of Twilight's friends, but Twilight wanted Starlight to make a new friend. Starlight smiled and said she'll make friends by enslaving the entire population of Ponyville, Twilight was appalled by what Starlight said but Starlight said she was just kidding, but Twilight didn't find it very funny.

Then Starlight went around Ponyville to make a new friend, Pinkie Pie introduced Starlight to Mrs. Cake. Starlight tried to befriend Mrs. Cake by magically creating a whipped-up 2 layer cake, Mrs. Cake was offended by that, but Pinkie Pie thought it looked delicious. Then Starlight went to find another pony to be friends with, she met Applejack's brother Big Macintosh, Starlight tried to have a conversation with Big Mac, but he wasn't much for conversation. Then Starlight tried using her magic to make him more talkative, but then she decided that it won't be a real friendship if she magically controls him and makes him do what she wants, and that made Applejack angry. So Starlight went on to find another pony to befriend.

She went to get advice from Rarity on how to make a friend, Rarity decided to help by making her an elaborate dress, but sadly, the dress wouldn't be finished in time for Twilight's dinner party. Then Starlight went to see Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash wanted to introduce Starlight to Spitfire, a member of the Wonderbolts, she thought Spitfire would be a great friend for Starlight, but then Rainbow Dash lost it when Starlight said she had never heard of the Wonderbolts. Then Starlight went to see the animals at Fluttershy's cottage, she met Angel the bunny, Starlight said Angel was cute, but she probably wasn't what Twilight had in mind for a friend.

Starlight was beginning to feel like she wouldn't make any friends with anypony in Ponyville, and she was starting to feel stressed out. She tried to stay calm, thinking that nopony would be friends with a stressed out pony.

So get the stress out, Starlight went to the Ponyville Spa Center, she sat next to a blue pony who mentioned that she was going to come here every time she visits Ponyville. Starlight said that she was also from out of town and was trying to make friends, and was having a hard time doing so. She also said that she has a troubled past, the blue pony said that ponies also judge her by her past as well. Starlight was happy to know that she had now met a pony that she can relate to, she thought this would be the perfect pony to make friends with, so Starlight began getting to know this pony.

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was finishing setting the dinner table when Starlight came in and said that she had finally made a new friend. Twilight was happy to hear it, Starlight described her new friend as great and powerful, then her new friend came into the castle, she was a blue pony with a white and grayish mane, she said hello to Twilight and smiled a ego smile. Twilight recognized her right away and couldn't believe it, the pony that Starlight had become friends with was Trixie.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Chances

My Little Pony: Trixie Returns

Chapter 2

Second Chances

Starlight Glimmer had just made a new friend and introduced her to Twilight, but Twilight was surprised to see that her new friend was Trixie. Starlight looked at them and said, "You know each other?" Twilight said, "You could say that." Trixie smiled and said, "We've had our differences, especially with Twilight's friend Neo. Twilight said, "So what brings you to Ponyville?" Trixie said, "The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion in Neo's honor! I am calling it "The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour," and I would like Neo to be in my show." Twilight said, "That sounds amazing."

Then she whispered to Starlight, "Starlight, may I have a word?" Twilight and Starlight went over to a corner and Twilight said, "Look Starlight, I know I said make friends with anypony, but, well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best... first friend." Starlight said, "But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right?" Twilight said, "Well I'm not the one she wronged, she did something terrible to Neo about a year ago." Starlight was surprised and she said, "On dear, what did she do to him?"

Twilight told Starlight about the time when Trixie came to Ponyville to put on magic shows, and at the same time, Neo was performing concerts in town and everypony would come to watch him perform instead of Trixie, filled with jealousy, Trixie made a wish on an alicorn amulet she discovered some time ago and wished for something tragic to happen to Neo. And sure enough, the next day while Neo traveled to Canterlot for a performance on his motorcycle, Neo had an accident and went into a coma. Neo was in a coma that he couldn't normally wake up from. An evil force was keeping him in the coma, and that's when Twilight realized that Trixie was behind Neo's accident, Trixie even confessed her actions and felt guilty about it and everypony in Ponyville was angry at her for what she did to Neo. Eventually, Princess Luna went into Neo's dream and helped him wake up from his coma, then Trixie apologized to Neo for what she did and he quickly forgave her since he doesn't like to be the one to hold grudges. Neo even gave Trixie a part in his next concert soon after.

Starlight was appalled by the story, she said, "Wow, I never knew a pony could do something so terrible." Twilight said, "Yeah, that's why I'm not sure she's the right first friend for you, she isn't exactly the nicest pony." Starlight said, "Well, you did say anypony, and I just assumed that you'd trust me to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you." Twilight knew she had to trust Starlight on this, she reminded her to be here in time for dinner when Celestia arrives. Starlight said she wouldn't regret this and Twilight sighed, hoping that she won't.

Then Trixie came over to them and asked Twilight where Neo was, Twilight said Neo was in the gameroom, Trixie was confused by gameroom and Twilight led Trixie to the room. Twilight opened the door and Trixie walked into the gameroom, she looked around the room in amazement, she saw all the arcade games, the air hockey table, the mini bar and everything else, this was unlike anything Trixie had ever seen. Then she saw Neo playing one of the arcade games, he was playing Maximum Force and she watched him play for a few minutes.

When Neo won the game, Trixie said, "Wow, you're really good at that." Neo turned around and saw Trixie, he smiled said, "Well look who it is." Trixie said, "It's been a while." Neo said, "So what brings you here, you planning to curse me again?" Trixie giggled and told him about the show she was putting on in his honor as an apology to what she did to him last year, and she wanted to give him a part in the show, and he could do whatever he wants in the show. Neo accepted the offer and Trixie was glad to hear it, then she left the castle with Starlight to set up the stage for her show.

As they were setting up the stage, ponies passing by gave Trixie distrustful looks, they all knew about what she did to Neo and they thought that she might do the same to one of them. Trixie said that usually everypony will give others a second chance, but deep down, they never forget, and that worried Starlight.

Trixie sighed and Starlight asked what was wrong, Trixie said that she overheard Twilight talking about what Trixie had done in the past and she wasn't the nicest pony, she said she would understand if Starlight didn't want to be her friend. But Starlight still wanted to be friends because she and Trixie have so much in common. Trixie asked Starlight if she could keep a secret and Starlight said she could. Trixie said that she did what she did to Neo out of jealousy, Neo had more abilities than her and everypony liked his shows better than hers, and she just wanted to get him out of the way so ponies would come to her show. But she saw how wrong it was and how dangerous jealousy can be. Starlight told her not to worry and said she would keep her secret.

Then Twilight quietly called over to Starlight from a bush and Starlight went over to see her. Twilight asked how her friendship with Trixie was going and Starlight said it was going fine. Twilight said that if it wasn't working out, she has other friends she could introduce Starlight to. She recommended DJ Vinyl Scratch, Derpy Hooves and Cranky Doodle Donkey. Starlight declined the offer and she would get along fine with Trixie. Twilight said she was just looking out for her, Starlight said she appreciated that but she believed that Trixie was the best pony to be friends with for her, she felt like they had a real connection and were just like each other, and that was exactly was Twilight was afraid of. Offended by Twilight's distrust in Trixie and her undue concern, Starlight said she wanted to make friends on her own. Then Starlight left to go join Trixie.

She met with Trixie back behind her stage and they discussed Trixie's upcoming show, Trixie said she was going to do a stunt called "The Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive." A stunt where the magician dives into the mouth of a hungry manticore, and after the manticore chews up and swallows the magician, the magician magically appeared steps out of a box on the other side of the stage completely unharmed. She said only one magician in Equestria has been able to pull it off and she wanted to so the same thing. Starlight said she could help her perform the stunt with real magic and Trixie accepted her help, Starlight was now going to be Trixie's assistant in her show.

But then Trixie mentioned that the show was tonight, and tonight was also Twilight's dinner with Princess Celestia, and she had to go to that. Starlight said this dinner was very important to Twilight, but then Trixie said, "Hmph, I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for Princess Twilight, I have my magic show tonight. If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand. I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant!" Now Starlight was going to have to make a choice, come to Twilight's dinner or perform with Trixie in her show, and this was going to be a very difficult choice for her.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Fake Friendship

My Little Pony: Trixie Returns

Chapter 3

Fake Friendship

Princess Celestia arrived at the Castle of Friendship and Twilight greeted her, Celestia walked into the dining room and asked where Starlight was. Twilight said that Starlight should be arriving any second, Twilight said she would go and get her and she felt a little embarrassed. She looked around the castle for Starlight, but then she knew that Starlight must be with Trixie.

Trixie and Starlight were backstage and they were about to begin the show. Starlight said, "I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner." Suddenly, Twilight and Neo appeared backstage with them, Twilight confronted them and said, "Ahem? You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me? Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table with exquisite silverware placement?!" Starlight nervously said, "Yes, but..." Twilight cut her off and said, "This is exactly why I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie." Trixie smiled and said, "A-ha! You still don't trust me! But guess what, princess? It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not. Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me! Your pupil chose me, so ha! I win!" Starlight said, "You win? That sounds like you just made friends with me just for personal gain." Trixie said, "Exactly! Wait! I mean, no! I got caught up in the moment. I like you. Showing that I'm better than Twilight is just a bonus. Saying that didn't help, did it?"

Starlight's eyes filled with tears, she sobbed and said, "I should've known. Nopony else in Ponyville wanted to be my friend. Why would you?" She ran off stage in tears, Trixie shouted, "Wait, it's not like that! I am your friend." Twilight and Neo glared at Trixie, Twilight said, "Well, you won. I hope you're happy!" Neo said, "Wow Trixie, you're a real piece of shit." Then Neo and Twilight went after Starlight and Trixie was all alone backstage, she sighed and said, "Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show. Which is exactly the way she likes it! Thank you, Princess Twilight, for getting rid of that annoying pony who wanted to be my first friend! I am not sad at all! I definitely don't feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces!" Although Trixie seemed like she was happy to be rid of Starlight, deep down, she was distraught and felt so bad about driving away the only friend she had made in a long time.

Despite that Starlight was gone now, Trixie was still going to put on her show with or without Starlight. A crowd of ponies were gathered outside the stage, the curtain opened, Trixie appeared on stage and said, "Come one, come all. Come and see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's "Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentance Tour"." The crowd was confused by her speech, then Trixie said, "It's a working title." She sounded unenthusiastic, then she said, "Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore." A manticore came out on stage and roared at the crowd, Fluttershy was watching the show and she trembled when the manticore roared at the audience. Trixie said while still sounding unenthusiastic, "For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive." The crowd gasped, then Trixie said, "Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside that black box. I was supposed to perform this trick with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend!"

Starlight ran off a few yards away from the stage and she still had tears in her eyes, then Twilight and Neo caught up with her. Twilight said to her, "Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends." Starlight said, "But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you?" Twilight said, "From what I've seen, she's the real thing." Lights appeared on the stage, then Twilight said, "But it's not my place to judge. It's all up to you."

Back on the stage, Trixie got inside a cannon and was about to launch herself into the manticore's mouth. As she sat inside the cannon, she said, "Starlight? If you're out there and you still want to be friends, let's be great and powerful together... please." Then the cannon fired and Trixie was blasted into the manticore's mouth. Trixie shrieked as the manticore swallowed her and belched. Fluttershy fainted in the audience and the crowd gasped at what just happened.

Then suddenly, there was a magic zap and Trixie appeared out of a black box, then Starlight came out onto the stage, she had come back to help Trixie perform the stunt. Trixie came out of the box and said, "Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!" The crowd cheered for her and then Trixie said, "And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant! And best friend. Starlight Glimmer!" The crowd kept cheering and Twilight and Neo had watched the whole stunt, they were happy for Starlight and Trixie.

When Trixie came off the stage, Twilight approached her and Trixie asked her what she wanted, Twilight said, "I was wrong. I'm sorry. And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that." Trixie smiled and said, "Thank you, princess." And then fireworks blew up in the sky as a finale for the show.

Luckily for Twilight, there was still time for the dinner with Princess Celestia, and Trixie now agreed to go to the dinner with Starlight. And so Neo, Twilight, Starlight and Trixie went to the Castle of Friendship to attend the dinner, looks like Starlight and Trixie have begun a beautiful and magical friendship.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
